


Revealed Confidences

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: A mission gone wrong leads to heartfelt revelations between best friends.
Relationships: Lee Crane/Chip Morton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Revealed Confidences

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in a print fanzine

The mission was over, _Seaview_ was safely in her berth, and most of the crew were gone, hurrying home on a well deserved leave. For the moment, Lee Crane had _Seaview_ to himself. He restlessly roamed the corridors and passageways, feeling the life of the huge sub surround him. 

He ended his journey in officers’ country, the area where the officers had their quarters. The others were gone -- he'd said goodbye to the last an hour ago. 

Lee stopped at the cabin next to his. Chip's. Chip had nearly died on this mission, trapped by falling rocks on the ocean floor. They'd rescued him just before his air had run out. It had been a near thing, and Lee suppressed the thought of losing his best friend and second-in-command. The idea made him shake inside. 

He knew Chip was still on board. He always knew Chip's whereabouts on _Seaview_ , whether consciously or not. It was now second nature to him, after years of serving together. He didn't know how he knew, or why, but that didn't matter. Just knowing his exec's location at all times was a comfort. 

He raised his hand to knock on the cabin door, hesitated, then rapped sharply. A muffled "Come" sounded through the door, and Lee entered. 

Lee shut the door behind him, quietly locking it. Chip was at the bunk, packing to leave. He was dressed in nothing more than a towel riding low against his narrow hips. Droplets of water from a recent shower still glistened on his well-defined, smooth, muscled chest and shoulders, and the well-groomed blond hair was still wet, slicked back away from his face. 

"Ready to go?" Lee asked, trying not to look at the expanse of smooth skin. Areas along Chip's ribs were bruised, a greenish-purple discoloration showing where the rocks had hit him. Lee wanted to reach out and touch the injured areas, to take away the pain he knew remained.

The tall blond nodded and placed a pile of underwear into his suitcase. "Just about." He gestured to a clean uniform hanging on the closet door. 

The towel fell away as Chip turned to his small dresser to pick up another pile of clothing, revealing a tight rear and long, muscular legs lightly dusted with gold. He seemed unconcerned at his nudity as he turned back, and Lee's eyes were drawn to his penis, dangling from its nest of pale gold curls. Chip was well-endowed, his penis larger and thicker than Lee's even when not erect. Lee had heard stories of the fabled Morton cock, had seen it in action firsthand many times over the years. 

But he'd never seen it in quite these circumstances. Lee couldn't take his eyes off the other man's body. He unconsciously licked his lips. 

"Like what you see?" 

Startled, Lee looked up to see a slight smile on Chip's face. "Very much," Lee said. His voice sounded rusty, unused, and the fact that he'd admitted his feelings aloud surprised him. He reached up, jerked at his tie to loosen it. The cabin had suddenly become very warm. 

"Thanks. I'm pretty attached to it." 

Lee watched the blond's penis begin to thicken and lengthen. He swallowed convulsively as his own swelled in response behind the zipper of his trousers. 

"Oops," Chip said. "Sometimes it has a mind of its own. It likes being hard." 

"Yeah." Lee couldn't think of anything else to say. Chip had a reputation as a superstud, and was able to talk a woman out of her clothes and into his bed -- or back seat, or couch -- in a heartbeat. His conquests were well known and well documented. Lee had seen him in action many times, and had witnessed many seductions and consummations in the back seats of countless cars when they'd double-dated as Annapolis midshipmen and later in sub school. He'd heard stories of numerous conquests since. Simply put, Chip Morton loved fucking. 

The blond's penis continued to swell and lengthen and soon jutted out from his body. "Yeah, it does have a mind of its own." He grinned and stroked his penis affectionately. "It likes getting soft even better. Then it just wants to get hard all over again." 

Lee jammed his hands in his pockets, because he was afraid he'd reach out and stroke the blond's cock if he didn't. Legs unsteady, he moved to sit on the bunk before his knees buckled. "Chip. I..." 

"Yes, Lee?" the blond asked softly. 

"We need to talk." 

"About what?" Chip continued to stroke his penis. 

"This last mission..." Lee looked at the erect penis and caressing hand and almost lost his train of thought. "I...uh.... I almost lost you, and I realized...I realized that I need you. I need to be with you, to..." He trailed off, wondering if he'd said too much. He hoped Chip would understand. 

Chip was silent for a moment before saying, "Me too." 

The words were so soft Lee almost missed them. He blinked in confusion and surprise, looking up to meet soft blue eyes. "You too?" 

Chip nodded and removed the suitcase from the bunk, placing it on the floor. Then he sat on the bunk alongside Lee. "You're very important to me, Lee. But I've never told you just how much." He shrugged. "I never admitted it to myself either, but...well, nearly dying makes you think about a lot of things. I decided when I was trapped out there that if I lived, I'd tell you how I really felt." He raked a hand through his wet hair. "Wow. This is hard. I've never fallen in love with a woman, Lee. Ever. It's hard to admit to being in love with another man." 

"You **love** me?" Lee asked in amazement.

“Yeah.” Chip smiled. "Working with you, being with you so much -- I guess it was inevitable. Yeah, I'm in love with you. Shocking, isn't it?" 

"Encouraging." Lee swallowed. "Have you ever...been with a man before?" 

Chip shook his head. "Nope. You?" 

"No." 

Chip grinned. "Looks like we're both virgins, then. If you want to do something about it, that is." 

Lee reached out to gently take Chip's penis into his hand. "I do." 

The blond gasped at the touch, and his penis thickened even more, filling Lee's hand. "That feels good," he whispered. "More." 

Encouraged, Lee started stroking the blond's cock, feeling it thicken and lengthen even more. Chip moaned, sending shivers up Lee's spine. 

The blond's cock was hard and throbbing, the skin silky and warm, the dark veins standing out against the pink-tinged flesh of the shaft. A drop of moisture appeared at the tip as Lee continued his ministrations, milking the swollen penis from base to tip, gently caressing the balls beneath. Chip moaned and spread his legs to allow Lee ready access to the swollen pink sac, now darkening. 

Chip leaned back on the mattress, propping himself up on his elbows. A flush of arousal suffused his chest, his flat nipples hardened to points, and his head lolled back. His hips jerked in time to the movement of Lee's hand on his cock, and he moaned again. "Don't stop. Please, Lee, don't stop." 

Chills flew up Lee's spine at Chip's words and he intensified his stroking, feeling the blond tremble where he lay alongside him. His fingers circled the stiff flesh, his thumb moving up to the purpling head, spreading the moisture that had collected at the tip. 

"Oh, God, that feels so good," Chip whispered. "Make me come, Lee." 

"Don't you want to make it last?" 

"I can't last. I'm going to explode. Lee, please..." 

Knowing his friend -- could he call him lover? -- was close to orgasm, Lee stroked harder, tightening his grip and moving his hand along the swollen cock from the base to the tip. It was enough to set the blond off. A strangled groan escaped Chip's lips as his cock spasmed in Lee's hand, jets of creamy white spraying his broad chest and belly. Lee stroked even harder, watching in fascination as Chip continued to come, his entire body convulsing as his cock continued to spurt creamy white liquid. He collapsed to the mattress, moaning his pleasure. 

Lee continued to milk Chip's cock, stroking it until it had softened and the blond's moans had faded to faint whimpers. Then he leaned close to his friend, studying his face. "Was that good?" 

Chip opened his eyes, gave Lee a lazy, sated smile, then rose up slightly, slipped his hand behind Lee's head, bringing his head down. Their lips met. Chip traced the line of Lee's lips with his tongue, asking and encouraging him to open his mouth, It felt odd at first, slightly different than kissing a woman, but Lee soon accepted the differences, his mouth opening, tongue slipping past the blond's to explore the warm cavern beyond. 

Breathless, Chip pulled away. "You're dressed. I can't get you off if you're dressed." 

"If I keep kissing you, I just might come in my pants." 

Chip grinned, and reached down to caress Lee's swollen cock through the gabardine of his uniform trousers. "It wouldn't be as much fun. I want to see you naked, and I want to watch you come like you watched me." His voice was low, seductive, and Lee felt a shiver of promise run along his spine. 

Chip unbuckled Lee's belt, then slid the zipper down, slipping his hand inside Lee's white shorts to take the swollen cock into his hand. Lee groaned and kicked his shoes off. All he could think of was getting off, of exploding into Chip's hand the way the blond had exploded into his, of coming until he was drained and dry. 

His clothes were too restrictive, and he needed to remove them as quickly as possible. He pushed at the waistband of his trousers, pushing them past his hips. Continuing to stroke Lee's throbbing cock, Chip used his free hand to pull them off the rest of the way, and Lee turned his attention to his shirt, almost ripping the buttons off in his haste. Soon he was naked, open to Chip's gaze and hands. 

The next thing Lee knew, Chip had fastened his mouth around one of his nipples, sucking, nibbling, nipping and teasing. When he transferred his attention to the other nipple, Lee groaned and fought the urge to come then and there. "Chip -- touch me." 

"Touch you where?" 

Lee heard the teasing in his friend's voice and growled his frustration. "My cock. Touch me." 

"How do you want me to touch you?" 

Lee rolled, grabbing Chip and pinning the blond to the mattress beneath him. The friction of his cock against his friend’s body excited him and he rubbed against the blond's belly. "I may just come right here, all over you." 

With an inviting smile, Chip spread his legs, forming a cradle for Lee's legs. "Do it," he whispered. "Right here, right now. All over me. All over both of us." Then he pulled Lee's head down for a kiss, spearing his tongue into Lee's mouth. 

Lee moaned at the intrusion, and his hips jerked unconsciously as Chip's tongue searched his mouth, demanding all Lee had to give. The hair on Chip's lower belly rubbed against Lee's so-sensitive cock, and Lee thought he'd fall apart from the sensations of friction, pressure and heat. He rubbed against the blond, his cock trapped between their bodies. Chip reached down, caressing the cheeks of Lee's ass, dipping between them and on to the balls beyond. 

As aroused as he was, Lee couldn't last long, and this last touch triggered his climax. He exploded, his cry of triumph muffled by Chip's mouth. He came explosively, his seed spewing across Chip's belly and his own, mixing with the semen that remained from Chip's orgasm earlier. 

He sagged against the blond as his orgasm died, moaning against Chip's neck. Chip's hands roamed across Lee's back, gentling him as he came back to himself. "You okay?" 

"More than okay. That was incredible." 

"I want to do it that way next time." 

Lee felt Chip's growing erection rise between his legs and rub against his balls. "That boner rubbing against my leg makes me think you'll be doing that pretty soon." 

"What can I say? I have great stamina." 

"You're greedy." Lee's tone was teasing, affectionate. 

Chip arched his hips, rubbing his again swollen cock against Lee's leg and balls. "I'm horny. I want to come all over you like you came all over me." 

"All over us," Lee corrected. "We're both a mess." 

"And I'm going to add to that mess very shortly. Damn, I'm horny." 

"When was the last time you got off?" 

"This morning." 

"This morning?" Lee repeated in awe.

"I jerk off every morning -- it takes the edge off. Sometimes at night, too."

"And you came like that just now? And you're ready again?" Lee shook his head in wonder. 

"It's the company. You excite me." Chip's voice was low, seductive, enticing. He again arched his hips and rubbed his swollen cock against Lee, nuzzling Lee's neck and trailing his tongue along the skin just below the ear. "I want to get off again, But I want to be on top this time." 

Lee sat up and lay down beside Chip in invitation. The blond smiled and lowered himself to his friend's body as Lee parted his legs to make a cradle for Chip as the blond had for him earlier. 

Chip lowered his head to kiss Lee again, gently exploring his captain's mouth before pulling away to nestle his head against Lee's neck, nuzzling the skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder, nipping, sucking lightly at the softer skin beneath Lee's ear. 

"I didn't realize you were so oral," Lee said teasingly, frissons of delight running up and down his spine. "You're a good kisser." 

"My mouth has a life of its own, too -- just like my cock. And you aren't bad in the kissing department, either." 

"Then let's indulge ourselves." 

Chip smiled and lowered his head to Lee's, gently nipping Crane's lips before tracing the line of his lips with his tongue. His tongue dipped inside, meeting Crane's. Their tongues dueled for a moment, before Chip acquiesced and allowed Lee to explore his mouth as much as he wanted. 

Chip rubbed his cock against Lee's belly, moaning into Lee's mouth from the sensation of hard muscled belly against even harder cock. He slipped his hands between Lee's shoulders and the mattress, pulling his captain even closer to him, holding him tightly as they kissed. 

Lee found himself hardening again from the overwhelming sensations enveloping him. The feel of Chip's body, heavy upon his own; the blond's kisses; the sensations of another man's penis, rubbing against his belly and groin, all combined to induce sensory overload. 

He pulled away to take a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm hard again," he whispered into Chip's ear. 

"I know," the blond panted. "I want you to come with me." 

"You're too close." 

"I can try to hold back." Chip slowed the tempo of his thrusts and nuzzled Lee's neck, reaching between them to take Lee's penis into his hand. "I want us to come together. Try." 

Lee felt his cock throb at the gutteral plea. He thrust up into Chip's hand, knowing that his own motion would further incite the blond, his cock trapped between their bodies. But the thought of coming with him, of their semen mixing together as they climaxed, was incredibly arousing, and he soon felt himself spiraling down that all too familiar chute. 

"Chip, I'm--" 

"I know," Chip answered, releasing Lee's cock so he could brace both arms against the mattress, raising his upper body so he could watch himself rutting against Lee's belly. "Lee," he whispered. "Look down. Look at us."

Lee looked between them. Two cocks, trapped between their bodies, the same yet so different, each rubbing against the other. He moaned in arousal.

"See us, Lee? Together, the way we should be." He leaned down to kiss Lee, then whispered, "Come with me."

Lee arched up, rubbing his cock harder against Chip's belly as Chip thrust against him. Lee pulled Chip down for a kiss,

They exploded as one, groaning into each other's shoulders as their semen mixed on their chests and bellies. Chip collapsed onto Lee, sliding to the side to keep most of his weight off him, then nuzzled into the crook of Lee's neck and shoulder. Chip kissed Lee's cheek tenderly. "I love you. I can say that honestly." 

"And I love you, too. Where do we go from here?" Lee asked. "I don't want this to be a one-night -- or one afternoon -- stand." 

"Neither do I." 

Lee sighed in relief. "We'll have to be careful." 

"Very careful. But it will be worth it." 

"We can make this work. It will take a lot of work from both of us, and it will be hard not being together --" 

"We'll both be hard when we're together, too," Chip joked. 

"--and we may have to keep dating women to provide a smokescreen." 

Chip nodded. "Agreed. I'm not that sure that either of us is cut out for monogamy, anyway, Lee." 

"There's that," Lee agreed. 

"And we both like wet pussy too much to give it up." 

"Yeah," Lee said, nodding." He fell silent for a moment, thinking. "I'd know how to progress from here if you were a woman." 

"I think we'd progress the same way," Chip said hesitantly. 

"You mean--?" 

"Well...yeah. One of us inside the other." 

"I'm not sure I'm ready to have that," Lee gestured toward Chip's cock, large even while soft, "inside me." 

Chip looked at Lee's more slender member. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to have you inside me, either," he admitted. "I think we'll have to work up to that." 

“But until then....” Lee whispered. 

“Until then,” Chip agreed, taking Lee’s mouth in a kiss that promised more. 

So much more.


End file.
